Zangoose
|} Zangoose (Japanese: ザングース Zangoose) is a Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is well known for its ongoing feud against . Biology Zangoose is a bipedal Pokémon resembling a cross between a mongoose and cat. Although it is classified as a bipedal Pokémon, it usually walks on all fours. Its fur is mostly white with deep red, scar-like markings on the face, chest, and forepaws. It has two long, black claws on its forepaws, and pink paw pads on its hind feet. It has pink eyes, long ears, and a small red nose. When it opens its mouth, two sharp fangs can be seen on its upper jaw. There are small tufts of white fur on its shoulders, and it has a large, fluffy tail. Zangoose is bitter enemies with , which it has battled against for many generations. Its claws are its best weapons, and can be used for its former signature move, . It lives in In the anime Major appearances Zangoose first appeared in ZigZag Zangoose under the control of Nicholai. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness, Zangoose was a member of Team Razor Wind, along with and . The trio of clawed Pokémon were first seen being blasted out of the Wigglytuff Guild. Team Razor Wind overheard that Team Poképals were assigned with the task of traveling to the Labyrinth Cave to get a Scale for an ailing , and decided to attempt beating Team Poképals. Unfortunately for Team Razor Wind, Gabite beat them up. It reappeared alongside its team in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. In Glory Blaze, it is discovered that Paul found being attacked by a group of Zangoose. Due to the it used fighting the Zangoose, Paul decided to it. Also in this episode, Chimchar was matched against a 's Zangoose and nearly lost to it during the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. In Tears For Fears! another group of Zangoose appeared before and fought with Jessie's Seviper. Later, Chimchar found the courage to defeat them. A powerful Zangoose appeared in Beating the Bustle and Hustle! under the ownership of Crimson. A Zangoose appeared in Saving Braviary! under the ownership of the Weiss. Minor appearances A Zangoose appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Multiple Zangoose appeared in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals! under the ownership of several Team Plasma Grunts. Pokédex entries for many generations, and their sharp claws are their best weapons.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Zangoose first appears in On the Loose and Hyper With Zangoose and Seviper I, where it fought against a wild . Sidney owns a Zangoose, which he used to try and awaken the Legendary titans. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga obtained a Zangoose before he entered the Battle Frontier. In the TCG In the TFG One Zangoose figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * : Zangoose is the leader of Team Razor Wind. The same Zangoose reappears in Super Mystery Dungeon. Pokédex entries are etched into every cell of Zangoose's body. This Pokémon adroitly dodges attacks with incredible agility.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} and |Dual-slot mode|(Ruby)}}}} and |Dual-slot mode|(Ruby)}}}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} , Village Bridge}} and , Village Bridge Routes and (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Plains ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 3, Huge Storage 3, Endless Level 22, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Meadow: Everspring Valley}} |area=Entranceway: A Fateful Showdown!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#4)}} |area=Legend Terrain: Meteorite Parkland (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Christmas Day Zangoose|English|United States|18|December 25, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Zangoose}} |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Zangoose|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Zangoose}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- is one thing I won't do! |P2=Dang it... My health is down by half already... |P3=I've had it... My claws are chipping... |PL=Hah, I leveled up! I can't fall behind Seviper! }} |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Zangoose and its rival share several characteristics, such as being in the Egg Group, residing in the same Friend Area, and being the only two Pokémon with a base stat total of 458. ** Zangoose and Seviper also have the exact opposite Experience group, with Zangoose being in the Erratic group and Seviper being in the Fluctuating group. Origin Zangoose is based on the , a cat-like carnivore that is well known for its ability to hunt and kill venomous snakes. It also bears physical resemblance to the Angora and Persian cat breeds. The rivalry it shares with Seviper is based on the relationship between both cats and mongooses towards s. Name origin Zangoose is a combination of 刪 ''san (cut down) and mongoose. It may also derive from 残痕 zankon (scar) due to the markings on its body. In other languages , , , and mongoose |fr=Mangriff|frmeaning=From and |es=Zangoose|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sengo|demeaning=From and |it=Zangoose|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=쟝고 Zanggo|komeaning=Corruption of Japanese name |zh_cmn=貓鼬斬 / 猫鼬斩 Māoyòuzhǎn|zh_cmnmeaning=From and }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon de:Sengo fr:Mangriff it:Zangoose ja:ザングース pl:Zangoose zh:猫鼬斩